Danganronpa 27: Hotel of Despair
by ThePersonOfNothing
Summary: After getting interviewed and accepted for hopes peak academy, 10 boys and 10 girls get taken and are forced to participate in mutual killing. Will these kids make it out alive? Ok, i boys closed and girls closed on the SYOC list right now! I am SO sorry about not updating the syoc! School has been back so I busy with homework! I'll update on this weekend you readers!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BTW I DON'T OWN DANGAN RONPA:D**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I WISH I DID THOUGH;-;.**

**After I post this I want to get lots of good oc's, i will only choose 10 boys and 10 girls!**

**I will make a sequel story for the ones i didn't put into this one, so DON'T be sad if your oc isn't in it! It will be in the next one!**

**OK LETS GET THIS ON THE RODE!**

* * *

(The **?** is your Oc, m'kay?)

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle:** Ok lets get this interview started, you can't see me and i can't see you. Ok, first, tell me your gender.

**?: **My gender is {Oc's gender}

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle: **Ok good, now tell me name and Super Duper Highschool Level Talent.

**?: **I'm {Oc's name} and my Super Duper Highschool Level Talent is {Oc's Talent}.

**Hopes Peak Academy Principal: **Ok, what is your appearance, say height, eye color, and hair color, things like that.

**?:** **Well i have {Oc's appearance}.**

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle: **Good, Good, now, how would you describe yourself? In terms of your personality.

**?: **Well i like to think of myself as {Oc's Personality}, well thats what I think anyways.

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle: **Ok, now, what do you like to wear? In terms of daily clothing.

**?: **Well, I like to wear {Oc's Daily Clothing} everyday, I think it's my style.

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle:** OH! My bad, i forgot to ask how old are you?

**?:** Oh, well thats ok, i am {Oc's age}

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle: **Ok then great! We are almost done. Now, how has your life been at home or at previous schools? Has anything bad happen, or good?

**?: **Do I have to answer this?

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle: **Yes, we need to know so we can provide extra care to you, or counseling, we want our students to be at peak performance so they can do well at Hopes Peak Academy.

**?: **Fine, My life has been like this, {Oc's backstory}, you happy now?

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle: **Yes, yes I am, a couple more questions, would do you like and hate the most?

**?: **What I like and hate, well I like {Oc's Favorite things} and I UTTERLY hate {Oc's hated things}, now I that all?

**Hopes Peak Academy Principle: **Yes that will be all, thank you for your time, we at Hopes Peak will look over your interview with a lot of care and happiness, goodbye now, take care.

**?: **Ok then goodbye!

[**Outside]**

**?:** Well, that was a strange interview, well I can't believe I couldn't see my maybe principle, how strange was that… well I know Hopes Peak is a great school, and I hope I get in! Now time to head back home.

* * *

**And that is the end of this interview! I think it is very different than normal SYOC's well, I "hope" you guys will send me plenty of Oc's! ****Make your oc's age in the 15 - 18 years range, please, i don't want a Oc who i like, 12 or 21, that will make me sad.** **Be sure to give me a good backstory for your Oc, not like "Oh I came from a normal family who pays their taxes on time" I want something interesting please!**And as a friendly Reminder. If your Oc doesn't get in, don't worry, i'll make another story of Dangan Ronpa with your Oc! I will also have a main character who we will see everything from their point of view, and that main character will be the Oc that appeals to me the most! Good luck making Oc's! 

**Oh yea, btw this is a knew account i made, so don't send me pm's until sunday. m'kay? Anyways, i "hope" your guys have a good time! 9/10 at anytime that day one sunday, byeeeee!**

* * *

**?: Upupupupupu...**


	2. Update

Ok, this in an update, this is going to take a long time if people don't submit oc's, so please be patient the one that already submitted!


End file.
